5th Quarter Quell SUBMIT A CHARACTER
by AlexFree30
Summary: The rebellion failed. Katniss and Peeta were put to death. A new president came in 15 years later, restored the Capitol, and enslaved District 13 to work for them. Everything is back to normal... including the Hunger Games... **OPEN** SPONSOR-TRIBUTE FIC!
1. Tribute Form

The rebellion failed. Katniss and Peeta were put to death. A new president came in 15 years later, restored the Capitol, and enslaved District 13 to work for them. Everything is back to normal... including the Hunger Games...

Hello everyone! Welcome to the 125th annual Capitol held Hunger Games! This year YOU get to be the

tributes! Just fill out the entry form below and once all the spots are full the Hunger Games shall begin!

May the odds be ever in your favor!

**Districts:**

1: Luxury items

2: Quarries

3: Factories

4: Fishing

5: Petroleum / Natural gas

6: Medicine

7: Lumber

8: Textiles

9: Chemicals

10: Livestock

11: Agriculture

12: Coal

13: Military

**Tribute Form:**

Name:

District: (also, mention if he/she was a volunteer)

Age:

Appearance: (please be as specific as possible)

Personality: (please be specific)

Family, Friends, and Enemies: (again, please be specific)

Mental and Physical Strengths:

Mental and Physical Weaknesses:

Weapons of Choice: (please choose no more than 3)

Token:

Interview Angle:

2 Reasons You Think Your Tribute Should Win:

Just fill out the form above. Please be specific as possible. I will review it and every day I will post a new tribute list! I may have to change some people around to other Districts, so if you do not care where your tribute is from please put DM. Thank you! May the odds be ever in you favor! - Alex Free

P.S. This is a Quarter Quell so along the way I will announce what is special about this years Games!


	2. List 1 and Stipulation

_Thank you to those who have signed up so far! You are great!_

**Here are the tributes we have so far!**

District 1:

District 2:

District 3: F- Una Westford, 15. M- Joseph Lawn, 15 **CLOSED**

District 4: F- Marilynn Rockford, 16

District 5: M- Rae Voltaire, 14

District 6:

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

District 10:

District 11: F- Brie Olorazot, 12

District 12: F- Brooklyn Getlyn, 15. M- Daryl Rivers, 16 **CLOSED**

District 13: F- Tamsin Pren, 17

**Please help! We need more tributes! I take back the rule about not being able to submit more than one tribute. We need as many as we can get, so the Games may get started!**

_**I have also come up with the stipulation for this Quarter Quell! And it is... "To show that without us the rebels would not have known how to survive, there will be no sponsors in this Quarter Quell. The tribute will have to get on with their own resources."**_


	3. List 2 and UPDATES!

_Thank you to those who have signed up so far! You are great!_

_**ANNOUNCEMENTS: 1- Please, please, please get people to add more tributes! I'm itching to start writing this story! 2- I am going to make to a Sponsor-Tributes fanfic. Updates will come later on this! 3- Please look at the change I made in the Quarter Quell stipulation! 4- Please put in some 13 and 17 year olds!**_

**Here are the tributes we have so far!**

District 1:

District 2: M- Jendra Reeseburn, 14.

District 3: F- Una Westford, 15. M- Joseph Lawn, 15. **CLOSED**

District 4: F- Marilynn Rockford, 16.

District 5: F- Amy Porter, 18. M- Rae Voltaire, 14. **CLOSED**

District 6: F- Rini Lealily, 16.

District 7: M- Leo Watson, 16.

District 8:

District 9:

District 10:

District 11: F- Brie Olorazot, 12.

District 12: F- Brooklyn Getlyn, 15. M- Daryl Rivers, 16. **CLOSED**

District 13: F- Tamsin Pren, 17.

**Please help! We need more tributes! I take back the rule about not being able to submit more than one tribute. We need as many as we can get, so the Games may get started!**

_**I have also come up with the stipulation for this Quarter Quell! And it is... "To show that without us the rebels would not have known how to survive, there will be no Cornucopia in this Quarter Quell. The tribute will have to get on with their own resources." This means that the only way the tributes can get weapons or anything else from sponsors!**_

_**THANK YOU! :)**_


	4. List 3 and MORE UPDATES!

_Thank you to those who have signed up so far! You are great!_

_**ANNOUNCEMENTS: 1- I need more male tributes. 2- Look at the foot note about the Districts. 3- The next Chapter I'm posting will be about the Sponsor-Tributes part of this story.**_

**Here are the tributes we have so far!**

District 1: F- Ruby Zershmeide, 15.

District 2: M- Jendra Reeseburn, 14.

District 3: F- Una Westford, 15. M- Joseph Lawn, 15. **CLOSED**

District 4: F- Marilynn Rockford, 16.

District 5: F- Amy Porter, 18. M- Rae Voltaire, 14. **CLOSED**

District 6: F- Rini Lealily, 16.

District 7: M- Leo Watson, 16.

District 8: F- Hazel Catani, 14.

District 9: F- Amelie Tintings, 16.

District 10:

District 11: F- Brie Olorazot, 12.

District 12: F- Brooklyn Getlyn, 15. M- Daryl Rivers, 16. **CLOSED**

District 13: F- Tamsin Pren, 17. M- Micai Ryner, 17. **CLOSED**

**PLEASE! NO MORE 15 OR 16 YEAR OLDS! I REALLY NEED 13 AND 17 YEAR OLDS! I might also change the ages of some tributes because of the number of 15 and 16 year olds. Thanks.**

*****If more than one person of the same gender asks for the same District, I will go by who submitted first. I will notify you if your tribute was changed, so you may make the changes necessary. Thank you!

_**Quarter Quell twist- "To show that without us the rebels would not have known how to survive, there will be no Cornucopia in this Quarter Quell. The tribute will have to get on with their own resources." This means that the only way the tributes can get weapons or anything else from sponsors!**_

_**THANK YOU! :)**_


	5. List 4 AGAIN UPDATES!

_Thank you to those who have signed up so far! You are great!_

_**ANNOUNCEMENTS: 1- I need more male tributes. 2- Look at the foot note about the Districts. 3- The next Chapter I'm posting will be about the Sponsor-Tributes part of this story.**_

**Here are the tributes we have so far!**

District 1: F- Ruby Zershmeide, 15.

District 2: F- Midnight Drakon, 17. M- Jendra Reeseburn, 14. **CLOSED**

District 3: F- Una Westford, 15. M- Joseph Lawn, 15. **CLOSED**

District 4: F- Marilynn Rockford, 16.

District 5: F- Amy Porter, 18. M- Rae Voltaire, 14. **CLOSED**

District 6: F- Rini Lealily, 16. M- Slade Greybend, 16. **CLOSED**

District 7: M- Leo Watson, 16.

District 8: F- Hazel Catani, 14.

District 9: F- Amelie Tintings, 16.

District 10:

District 11: F- Brie Olorazot, 12. M- Emit Rays, 13. **CLOSED**

District 12: F- Brooklyn Getlyn, 15. M- Daryl Rivers, 16. **CLOSED**

District 13: F- Tamsin Pren, 17. M- Micai Ryner, 17. **CLOSED**

**PLEASE! NO MORE 15 OR 16 YEAR OLDS! I REALLY NEED 13, 17, AND 18 YEAR OLDS! I might also change the ages of some tributes because of the number of 15 and 16 year olds. Thanks.**

*****If more than one person of the same gender asks for the same District, I will go by who submitted first. I will notify you if your tribute was changed, so you may make the changes necessary. Thank you!

_**Quarter Quell twist- "To show that without us the rebels would not have known how to survive, there will be no Cornucopia in this Quarter Quell. The tribute will have to get on with their own resources." This means that the only way the tributes can get weapons or anything else from sponsors!**_

_**THANK YOU! :)**_


	6. Sponsor Points!

_**Sponsor Points!**_

**-For this fanfic you get to be the sponsors! You will collect points in the ways listed below. You may collect points through out the whole game. As the games go on the Items will cost more. The Items will go up in price every 2 Game days at the beginning, and once we get to at least 8 left the prices will go up every day in the Games. And here is the list how to earn points! PLEASE PM ME EVERYTHING EXCEPT TRIBUTES!**

Submit a tribute - 15

Submit a mentor - 8

Submit a stylist - 8

Review a chapter - 15

Submit an Arena – 35

Submit a Gamemaker trap – 25

Submit an escort – 8

**Here are the gifts you can send!**

Small Weapon – 40 (knives, 2 throwing stars)

Large Weapon – 140 (tridents, bows and arrows, maces, axes, etc.)

Small Backpack – 55 (includes half a loaf of bread and a small weapon)

Large backpack – 110 (includes a full loaf of bread, canteen of water, and a small weapon)

Medical Backpack – 155 (includes bandages, medicine of your choice [burn, poison, etc.], and cut cleaners)

Sleeping Bag – 85

Any other things you would want to send, PM them to me and I will tell you how much they will cost.

**Thank you so much! This is going to be very fun! Please keep submitting tributes! I can't wait until I can start writing. We really need more guy tributes. Again, thank you!**


End file.
